Christmas Morning
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Aquella mañana de Navidad no era diferente de otras tantas que vivió. Ni siquiera el dolor de cabeza, el sabor amargo en su boca y la sensacion de ahogo parecía tan primordial como al principio. La vida no cambiaba. Él no lo hacía. Alfred tampoco lo hacía. Quizá era lo único bueno de aquello. ¡Bebidas calientes de parte de aishiteru-sama! ;DDD


_**Disclaimer:** El anime y manga de Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz.  
_

_**Advertencias**: AU. Ideas deprimentes mal enfocadas (?). Insinuaciones de drogadicción (?). Nada de "blanca" Navidad (?)  
_

_**Aclaraciones:** Culpo a Seiryu Hiro por insinuarme que debería hacer algo para este día (?) xDDDD. Jajajaja, ¡mis saludos a todos! :DDD "Si estuviera científicamente comprobado que existe la Navidad, les desearía felicidades. De momento, les ofrezco una bebida caliente" :DDDD palabras legendarias de Sheldon Cooper xDDDD. _

_Ojala se hayan divertido en estos días~ acepten mis bebidas calientes (?) y esta pequeña historia como una actividad desinteresada xDDDD Como dije, una amiga me mandó el mensaje subliminal de que debía escribir algo, y como me agarró en un "buen momento" de inspiración, me puse a trabajar a marchas forzadas xDDDU Quizá por eso no sea la mejor trama de todas, y creo que no vino muy al caso las ideas depresivas que puse... también, las constantes pero entendibles interrupciones de mi familia repercutieron en mi coherencia, sin embargo, espero que les haga pasar un buen momento :DDD  
_

_Gracias a todos. Sean felices y coman mucho :DDD ¡Owari~!_

* * *

_**"Christmas Morning"**_

* * *

Trató de abrir los ojos.

Intentó respirar, sentir más allá del dolor de cabeza que lo aquejaba, o de la incomodidad en su espalda.

Trató de moverse, aunque fuera por un insignificante centímetro…

_Por supuesto._

Falló estrepitosamente, lo que lo obligó a soltar una maldición a medias que tuvo un sorprendente eco en el sitio… perfecto, sólo logró que el ruido empeorara su jaqueca. _"Eres un genio"_, se recriminó con fastidio.

Sin embargo, la oración trajo consigo una señal de su estado: a juzgar por el sabor amargo, casi asqueroso que se enterraba en su lengua, podía saber que estuvo bebiendo mucho.

Y cuando tal calificativo se presentaba, en realidad quería decir "en exceso", "lo imposible", si tomaba en cuenta que tenía el hábito desde los 13 años y que efectuaba casi a diario. La práctica forjaba al maestro, solía decirse, y por su experiencia era bastante extraño que terminara en aquellas condiciones.

_Qué importaba, de todos modos sólo eran señales de ruegos quedos._

_Quería irse a la mierda. _

Demonios, qué dolor.

Intentó nuevamente abrir los ojos… no lo consiguió, pero para su consuelo, bajo los párpados no percibió ninguna luz. Significaba que, en caso de que alguna vez lo lograra, no se retorcería como perro malparido por el cambio de vista… y por asociación, lo obligó preguntarse dónde demonios estaba.

Bueno, desechó el lecho de una mujer dado que sentía la ropa en su lugar… y a juzgar por la superficie poco delicada en donde descansaba, podía tratarse de un sillón, o un catre de alguna maldita prisión. Había pasado por cosas peores, así que no estaba sorprendido.

En realidad, lo que lo impresionaba fue que, después de tantas veces, todavía siguiera recuperando la consciencia.

_Las cosas serían más sencillas si sólo desapareciera. _

Conforme respiró con mayor normalidad y evitó al máximo cualquier movimiento que lo aturdiera, las imágenes de sus actividades previas acudieron sin demora: según recordaba… Iván lo invitó a una fiesta… a esa típica, estúpida, rutinaria fiesta que se celebraba en Noche Buena… claro, se hubiera negado a asistir porque lo que menos le agradaba era ver a un montón de perdedores fingiendo que sus vidas eran lo que tanto esperaron, pero con Iván, todo se traducía en "Alcohol, mujeres y droga". La combinación que adoraba.

… cierto, estuvo toda la noche en aquel bar de mala muerte bebiendo, llevándose a cuanta mujer le gustara al baño para tirársela; bailó, bromeó, charló con los sujetos que nunca había visto; se metió tanta puta cocaína por la nariz y fumó algunas muestras "gratis" de marihuana recién cosechada…

_¿Cómo era que seguía despertando después de algo así? Después de tanto veneno…_

Incluso rememoró que terminó la noche aventándose a una pelirroja preciosa en la oscuridad del callejón... unos policías quisieron detenerlo por el aspecto de juerga que traía… escapó, saltó unas bardas y luego…

¿Luego qué?

_Las vidas intensas siempre eran las más letales. Una vez escuchó eso._

_Entonces, ¿por qué seguía ahí, pudriéndose consigo mismo? _

_Debió acabar hacía mucho._

— ¿Ya despertaste? — la voz que distinguió fue como si miles de agujas se clavaran en su cráneo — ¿O sigues dormido?

— Claramente sabes que estoy despierto — contestó con trabajo, sobándose la frente — Y sabes también que tengo una puta cruda de mierda… j-jajaja — rió irónico — Llegaste a tiempo para el show.

— ¿Cuál? ¿En el que tengo que ver cómo te retuerces? No eres una maldita bestia agonizando — resopló con molestia, recogiendo algunas cosas a su paso. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba a punto de soltarle algún regaño — Además, te lo mereces, ¡ya te he dicho un millón de veces que nada de esto es bueno para ti!

— Alfred, de verdad, no quiero escuchar lo mismo en este preciso momento.

Dejó al descubierto apenas una de sus orbes rojizas… y con esfuerzo, enfocó al visitante.

Vio su cabello rubio, los lentes discretos sobre el puente de su nariz; apreció los ojos azules grandes y expresivos que delataban su enojo, además de la perfecta línea recta en su boca que indicaba que trataba de ahorrarse sus comentarios.

Jah, como si alguna vez hubiera podido.

— ¡Pero es que es la verdad! — ahí estaba. Sabía que quedarse callado no era una de sus mejores cualidades — ¡¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir así?! ¡Mírate! ¡Es la maldita mañana de Navidad y tú ni siquiera sabes dónde estás!

Sentir su presencia, aun en aquellas condiciones, era lo único que necesitaba.

Que él fuera testigo de la forma en que se consumía, era lo que más detestaba.

— Por supuesto que lo sé — exhaló fuerte, levantándose muy lentamente — Es mi departamento, ¿no? —oyó un respingo de sorpresa mal aceptada — Es inconfundible este pinche sillón en el que no puedo estar sin que me duela la espalda.

— Quise llevarte a tu cama, pero enseguida que llegamos te tiraste a dormir ahí — hizo un puchero — Así que tu dolor no es mi culpa.

— Bueno, de cualquier modo no tenía opción — alzó los hombros, despreocupado — Porque la cama ya no está.

— ¿Qué no…? ¿Qué quieres decir? — no tuvo que contestar dado que sacó su propia -y acertada- conclusión — ¡¿La vendiste?!

— Seh.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De nuevo?! — seguramente rompió algo a su paso — ¡¿Y ahora por qué?! ¡¿Te atrasaste con el pago del alquiler?! ¡¿En tus estúpidas apuestas?! ¡¿Alcohol, cigarros?! — verlo rojo de coraje era bastante pintoresco, quien lo diría — ¡Porque si fue de nuevo en esa porquería que te metes por las venas, te juro que yo…!

— Cálmate, o te sangrará la nariz — interrumpió con calma, bajando los pies del mueble — Es "la mañana de Navidad" ¿cierto? No deberías comenzarla así.

Era fácil decirlo, porque sabía cuánto le molestaban sus hábitos de consumo.

No lo entendía a esas alturas.

Se conocieron en la secundaria, y en esos años ya hacía muchas cosas de las que ahora abusaba: se emborrachaba, peleaba afuera de la escuela; traía a un montón de mujeres –y no a las mocosas de sus compañeras- arrastrándose por él, fumaba y ya empezaba a probar drogas pequeñas. El camino era bastante claro, y el final también.

En ningún espacio Alfred F. Jones, perteneciente a un grado menor, desconoció su fama, ya que llegó el punto en que se atrevió a golpear a uno de sus maestros frente a la escuela entera.

Odiaba al mundo. Todavía lo hacía.

Se podría decir que se soportaban mutuamente a duras penas.

En aquella juventud no tenía amigos. No se juntaba con nadie. Procuraba quedarse solo porque los lazos con las personas le parecían inferiores e inútiles. Y con eso, a pesar de ser prácticamente un delincuente, Alfred se atrevió a acercarse.

No recordaba qué le dijo, o qué respondió, pero sí que esa primera vez que hablaron… lo hizo llorar.

Fue en ese preciso instante que cayó.

Cayó directo hacia la mirada azul que se llenó de agua, la que derramó con verdadero sentimiento. Se reflejó en ese color que le pareció puro e inocente, como si le reprochara quebrar las cosas que nunca debían ser tocadas. Lloró en medio de la calle, pronunciando su nombre aun cuando le dio la espalda.

Lo sujetó por la parte baja de su playera y le pidió que no se fuera…

No comprendía. A pesar de los años no lo hacía.

¿Por qué estaba ahí, cuando todos terminaron por abandonarlo? Incluso cuando se fue de casa a los 15 años, él encontró la forma de localizarlo y de visitarlo después de la escuela. Todavía cuando se cruzó con las mujeres que pasaban la noche con él, cuando veía su cuarto todo desordenado… aun cuando miraba los restos de las botellas vacías, sus heridas por alguna pelea callejera, los agujeros en sus brazos por la heroína que necesitaba… él estaba ahí…

Alfred no era un héroe, por eso no podía salvarlo a pesar de sus auténticos esfuerzos.

Alfred sólo era un joven involucrado en algo que jamás debió conocer.

_Jamás debieron conocerse. _

…

Pero estaba feliz.

_Qué egoísta. _

_Sería más fácil si lo abandonara, igual que lo hizo la cordura hacía mucho. _

— De todos modos, ¿cómo me encontraste? — se sobó la sien, todavía con el sabor amargo en la boca — Creí que estarías con tu tío… ¿Cómo se llama?

— Arthur — rodó los ojos, tirando en una bolsa cuanta botella vacía encontraba — Sí, estuve con él y su esposa, pero regresé antes de lo planeado

— Lo dices como si fuera cualquier cosa, después de todo, vive al otro lado de la ciudad, ¿cómo es que regresarías precisamente por aquí y…?

— ¡No importa! — interrumpió sin demasiada consideración. Así se ponía cuando estaba molesto — El punto fue que te encontré en el parque: parecía que ibas a vomitar en uno de los botes de basura.

— Un clásico~

— ¡Esto no es para que bromees! — y ahí iba de nuevo — ¡¿Ni siquiera en Noche Buena pudiste controlarte?!

— En realidad, era un pretexto más creíble para hacerlo — bostezó, aun con ese maldito dolor de cabeza — No entiendo por qué te sorprendes… no, no, ¿sabes qué no es lo que entiendo? — lo miró con picardía, logrando que el otro se sonrojara por inercia — Bueno, fue bastante humanitario de tu parte recogerme y traerme cuando bien pudiste largarte a tu fiestecita "familiar"… ¿pero qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, justo ahora? Alguien como tú seguro tiene mejores cosas que hacer que venir a ver a un drogadicto.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones que intentó alejarlo…

Llegó el punto en que pelearon a golpe limpio… claro, venció sin problemas, aunque se ganó una cicatriz en el puente de la nariz y el riesgo de perder el ojo izquierdo…

No quería apartarlo para protegerlo, sino para hacerlo consigo mismo.

Se enamoró de ese rubio de ojos azules, de su resplandor y de la voz que lo devolvía a una realidad no tan despreciable… pero era un error. No podía. No debía. No valía la pena porque el curso de su vida no cambiaría. No quería volverse dependiente de su entusiasmo y de su sonrisa tan brillante que ponía en ridículo al mismo sol.

Pero fue inevitable, lo supo desde esa primera discusión en que lloró como si no pudiera pensar en otra cosa.

Luchó en vano contra su convicción de permanecer. Quedó abatido ante su determinación, ante la incomprensible estima que le trasmitía con su mirada.

_No fue suficiente, empero. _

— Odio esa palabra.

— Es lo que soy.

No lo era para hacerlo mejor persona o para cambiar su perspectiva.

En esto se convirtió. Ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder.

Ni siquiera podría por él.

_A estas alturas, sólo existía una solución._

— Pero no lo único — hizo un mohín, colocándose en frente de él con las manos en la cintura — Eres mi mejor amigo, y de ninguna forma te abandonaría en un día tan importante como este.

— A ti sí que te pegó el espíritu navideño — suspiró — En serio, tendrías estar con tu familia que aquí, en el departamento de un pobre diablo que hasta vendió su cama por algo de droga.

— Has hecho cosas peores — se sentó a su lado, con un gesto más comprensivo en aquellas facciones que le parecían dulcemente atractivas — Y también en días peores… como cuando te peleaste en mi cumpleaños y tuve que prestarte dinero para la fianza.

— Ya te pagué ese dinero… e Iggy prácticamente me desterró de su casa. No lo culpo.

— Lo que quiero decir, es que no te juzgo, ¡ya hemos pasado por bastante como para que te deje solo!

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese desinterés por quedarse a su lado.

_Podría terminar con todo bajo una condición._

_Un beso._

— ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora? — preguntó, encendiendo un cigarro que encontró en la bolsa de su chamarra — ¿Pasar todo el día conmigo? Por favor, no seas ingenuo, ¡ya te lo dije, deberías estar con alguien más! No sé, ¿qué hay de tus amigos de la Universidad? O abriendo los regalos que ese pedófilo de Santa Claus te sigue trayendo…

—Jajaja ¡ahora tú eres el que está siendo ingenuo! — le picó la mejilla con naturalidad, con amabilidad — Me la paso mucho mejor contigo… y sirve que así te cuido, ¿no? Si ya cometiste errores ayer, por lo menos hoy estarás totalmente sobrio~

No importaba en qué condiciones o circunstancias…

Incluso podría conformarse con que se lo diera ahora, que estaba lo suficientemente confundido como para atribuirlo a su imaginación.

Si Alfred le brindaba la única cosa que deseaba en realidad, entonces tendría el valor para rendirse.

_En todos los sentidos. _

— Y hablando de Santa Claus — dejó en sus piernas un paquete de tamaño mediano — ¡Te traje algo en su nombre! Espero que te guste, ¡yo mismo lo preparé!

Quizá por eso no sucedía.

_Que injusto. _

— ¿Qué…? — vio aquello con incredulidad, sintiendo que la cabeza le reventaría — ¿Para mí? ¡¿Pero qué…?!

— No pasa nada — sonrió — ¡No te preocupes! Además, me aseguré de que fuera algo que de verdad disfrutaras~

Mantener esa existencia cuando la detestaba. Seguir respirando cuando tanto le repugnaba…

Un beso marcaría el final feliz.

_No lo despertaría. Lo haría dormir por siempre._

Quizá por eso no sucedía.

_¿Qué sentido tenía?_

— Vamos, ábrelo, ábrelo~ — animó con felicidad, como si hubiera desaparecido la aguja de heroína de la supuesta mesa de café — ¡Estoy seguro que te gustará!

—… de acuerdo — rápidamente procedió, tratando de cuidar el papel de regalo lleno de árboles de navidad — Si tú lo dices.

¿Cuál era el punto de seguir así?

Si tan sólo Alfred…

_Lo amaba tanto como la idea de desaparecer. _

Solamente un beso.

No era demasiado pedir.

—… esto… — no controló las ganas de poner una cara de circunstancia, petrificado de pura… graciosa resignación — No me digas que…

— ¡¿No te encanta?!

Era un pastel… un pastel adornado con un horroroso merengue color verde fosforescente, con detalles en rojo chillón, naranja deslumbrante y amarillo patito. Las letras de_ "Feliz Navidad, Alejandro"_ estaban en estilo de cursiva, como si un niño no-muy-listo de primaria lo hubiese escrito con chocolate líquido… ¿y qué pedo con esas uvas monumentales?

Ay, Dios…

_A final de cuentas sólo estaba siendo egoísta… y un despreciable cobarde al dejarle a Jones la implícita responsabilidad de su vida._

_Debería olvidar esa estúpida idea y detener aquello de una vez… inyectarse una dosis inconcebible de heroína para nunca más… _

¿Por qué ocurría esto? ¿Cuál era el punto?

_Pero estaba ahí, con ese sentimiento cálido en el pecho por el pastel de pésimo gusto que el rubio hizo sólo para él._

— ¡No te quedes así! ¡Pruébalo! ¡Te aseguro que amarás el sabor! — se levantó de un salto — Recuerdo que tenías platos desechables en la cocina, ¿verdad? ¡Iré por unos para que comamos!

— ¡Ugh! — si así se veía, no quería averiguar la consistencia — E-Esto se ve bien — mintió — ¿P-Pero tienes hambre? A lo mejor acabas de desayunar y no sería bueno que…

— No he comido nada — interrumpió con voz segura. Volteó a mirarlo con cálida determinación, esbozando una sonrisa — Sólo pensaba en venir para que pudiéramos probarlo juntos.

¿Por qué?

_Lo sintió tan profundo en ese instante._

¿Por qué tanta crueldad?

_Supo que Alfred podría besarlo en ese mismo momento._

_Podría abrazarlo, acariciarle el cabello, confesarle al oído algo que ambos sabían desde tiempo atrás._

_Podría dejar a un lado el pastel e invadir su boca en busca de una caricia que les arrebataría el aliento._

Pero no lo haría.

No en tanto sabía que marcaría el verdadero final.

Pasaban por el mismo dilema.

_Era el mismo egoísmo._

— Jajaja, ¿qué cosas dices tan temprano? — rió con mejor humor, cepillando su cabello con los dedos — Creo que esto de la Navidad te pone más sentimental que de costumbre.

— ¡Y a ti te amarga! — regresó con los platos, un par de cucharas y un cuchillo… vaya, no sabía que tenía — ¡Significa que tendré que sacarte de este horrible departamento para que te animes!

— Ay no, no, no, no, no — se cubrió el rostro con las manos — ¡No mames, estoy de pinche cruda! ¡¿Y tú me quieres llevar a pasear?! Sería más humanitario que me dieras un tiro.

— Jajajaja, _¡don't worry! ¡It will be fun!_

En lo que el contrario cortaba el bizcocho, miró por una rendija de la cortina. Afuera ya estaba claro, y la nieve cubría la calle entera.

Conque la mañana de Navidad, ¿eh?

No creía en esos valores de caridad y esperanza. El mundo no se volvía más resplandeciente que de costumbre por la publicidad de tan banal celebración.

Aun con los deseos de un porvenir, no era mejor persona. No quería. No se detendría en sus borracheras, en sus aventuras con mujerzuelas, no dejaría los vicios que lo sacaban de ese pinche universo al que detestaba.

Nada era diferente. Ni siquiera Alfred.

Eso… tal vez era lo único bueno.

— ¿Y a donde planeas llevarme? — comentó mientras ya comía un trozo de ese pastel. No sabía tan mal — Porque no tengo nada de dinero, y no esperes que vaya con ese Santa Claus, ¡el sujeto es un pederasta aterrador!

— ¡No es cierto! — comió también — Pero estaba pensando que fuéramos a patinar en hielo.

— ¿Qué…? ¡Me voy a romper una maldita pierna!

— ¡No es tan difícil! Además, yo te enseñaré, ¡estarás a salvo! Jajajajajaja.

Mañana volvería a beber, a fumar, a comprar un poco de aquellas dosis tan necesarias. Mañana su amigo volvería a buscarlo, a regañarlo, a sonreírle para mostrarle un poco de la supuesta amabilidad de la vida.

Alfred estaría con él.

Aun con el dolor que les provocaba, no cambiaría.

Suponía que era amor…

_Le hacía bien creerlo._

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Vamos, vamos!

—… puta cruda… ¡bien! Iremos, pero si algo pasa…

— ¡No pasará!

Suspiró un poco… y sonrió.

Al parecer… no era tan mala la mañana de Navidad.

— ¡Apresúrate!

— ¡Ya voy, carajo!

_Qué egoísta. _


End file.
